


Pillow Talk

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Guys why my PP hard?, It's spooky month, M/M, NSFW, Sex in the forest, Smut, WIP, not done yet, sorry this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Ralsei: Kris why your pp hard?Kris: i was masturbating to pics of you.Ralsei: What?Kris: What?kris is mute. He speaks the language of hands. And the title is ironic. Cause he can't talk





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I need the hits.
> 
> hope u liek
> 
> UwU
> 
> ^w^  
Also it's not rape if Ralsei likes it.

The fun Gang was heading towards the Castle in the distance, reaching the end of their Journey. "Susie, What do you think that fountain is made of?" Lancer asked.  
Susie paused and then said "Well, Obviously it's made of Pepsi." Lancer's eyes widened and he said "Really? My dads never told me that!"  
"Susie, are you sure that's true? You really shouldn't be making up things." Ralsei looked at her and waited for a response. All he got was silence from the beast and a loud raspberry from Lancer. Kris silently laughed as Ralsei got frustrated. "Hey, I'm tired. Can we have a break?" Susie whined.  
"Oh, I guess we can. But no more stopping tomorrow."  
"Sweet!"  
Susie and Lancer ran off to do... Something together.  
'Well, at least she's making friends.' Ralsei thought to himself.  
Kris tapped his shoulder, so Ralsei turned around. "What is it Kris?"  
'We should probably set up camp for when the two come back' Kris signed out.  
"your right."  
And so the two set up a fireplace. They gathered some dark candies from Near-by trees and put them in a pile to the side. Kris yanked Ralsei by his scarf and pulled him closer so that their lips were just barely touching. Ralsei quickly backed away blushing. He tugged his hat down to cover his face and he said "K-Kris! w-what, what was THAT?"  
Kris stole Ralsei's hat and smiled. He sat down on the soft pink grass and pulled Ralsei down as he did so. Ralsei found himself laying on his back while the blue human crawled on top of him. "Kris? Kris what's going on with you? You're making me nervous..."  
Kris raised his hands and signed "Good." He unwrapped the monster's scarf and tossed it to the side. He then proceeded to kiss Ralsei's neck, starting at the jawline and trickling down, taking it all in. Ralsei muttered something under his breath as his breathing got heavier. He sat up and tried to push him off, but Kris had sat down in Ralsei's lap and wrapped his legs around the dark prince's waist. 'Is he in heat? Do humans go through heat?' Ralsei thought to himself. The blue boy rubbed the monster's curly pink horns, earning a weak moan from his partner. "Kris, huff, Kris, stop it.." Kris slowly took off his armor. Next, he peeled off his shirt and dramatically threw it to the side. Kris guided the monster to his lips and kissed him gently, but gradually going harder and quicker. Ralsei knew it was wrong to let him do this, but damn, for someone who doesn't speak he can use his tongue. Kris reached for his robe, But Ralsei wouldn't let him. "N-no, This isn't right, you, you need to stop..." Kris completely ignored Ralsei and ripped off Ralsei's robe, leaving him in his black boxers. Ralsei felt his face grow pink under the fur as he got flustered. Kris smirked and slipped his hand in between Ralsei's thigh's, and that was when the monster gave up the fight. He threw his arms around the human and let him have his way. Ralsei closed his eyes and slowly grinded as Kris felt him up, quickly palming the tip before going back to the base. Kris ripped (Literally, it tore right down the middle) Ralsei's boxers off and then his own... everything, exposing the both of them to the whole Scarlett Forest. Ralsei stared down the boy, starting at his long navy blue hair then moving to his flat stomach and deep blue skin, not a single inch of fur, unlike himself. He stopped when he got to his lower extremities. He was curvey and had very feminine, wide hips. He couldn't stop staring at his length, and in his head he was screaming PLEASE FUCK ME WITH THAT! Ralsei kinda got his wish, Kris held the monster's chin and signed 'put your mouth where your wants are~' Ralsei shyly laid Kris down and lowered his head, gently kissing his tip. Kris inhaled sharply and arched his back as Ralsei teasingly flicked his tongue. Ralsei took in his entire erection, deep-throating it. Kris grabbed him by the horns and bucked his hips slightly. He had never done this with Ralsei, but he wished he had done it sooner. It felt so good, it made the bottom of his stomach dizzy, and it gave off a sense of high, like he needed more and more. Ralsei stopped and looked up at him saying "What next my king~"

Kris signed 'sit on my lap' and Ralsei did so. Kris poked and prodded at his back entrance, warning him what would happen next. Kris laid down and set Ralsei right above his cock. He penetrated him, taking it slow for the sake of his partner. Ralsei moaned out "Go faster" Kris thrusted his hips into Ralsei hard and fast, gripping Ralsei's hips for a better hold. Ralsei bit kris's neck to relief himself from the pressure building up inside him. He felt his cock twitch and he knew what was coming next. He bit his lip and let himself come without any warning. He rode Kris with a rhythm until they both collapsed on the ground, panting like a dog in the summer heat. Rigt as they were about to go for another round, They heard a certain purple beast scream "WHAT THE FUCK BRO?" They both looked up and panicked when they saw that Susie and Lancer had returned. Susie quickly covered Lancer's eyes as he said "Oh, i'ts that thing I'm not supposed to know about that my Dad's do every Sunday." Ralsei Blushed hard as he awkwardly but his clothes back on, and so did the mute boy.  
"I'm going to act like I never saw that, and we will not EVER speak of this again..."  
"Yes Ma'am," ralsei said shyly. 

And so the gang went to sleep, All slightly traumatized in some form or fashion.

PLOT TWIST

THE END


End file.
